Electrical and electromechanical systems that utilize an infrared link are generally dependent upon a line of sight path between the infrared transmitter and the infrared receiver. In many instances, an extension of the operational range is desirable. For example, a cable television system with monitors in different rooms may utilize the signal from a common selector unit. The selector unit includes an infrared receiver for operating it. Obviously, it is often desirable to operate the selector unit from either room, but the selector with its infrared receiver is in one room, not the other, and consequently, out of range should the remote control unit including its infrared transmitter be taken to the other room. No practical solution is known. Of course, each monitor could be provided with its own selector unit, but this obviously is expensive.